Is This Goodbye?
by SherlockedDancer
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3! His Last Vow. Sherlock is about to board the plane and asks for a moment alone with John. This time he confesses his true feelings as they say goodbye.


"May  
I have a moment alone with John please?" Sherlock asked his brother, his  
eyes pleading.

"Or course", Mycroft replied in a cool calm manner, walking away with  
a flip of his umbrella.

"So... I guess this is goodbye", John said, straightening up into his  
soldier stance.

"I guess so." Sherlock said, his eyes avoiding Johns. Sherlock stood  
silently for a couple seconds, trying to decide what he wanted to say.

"John, since this is last time we'll probably ever see each other I should  
probably tell you something. I've always known but I never told you, honestly I  
was afraid to tell you." Sherlock stopped taking a deep breath.

"Go on..." John encouraged, gesturing for the curly haired man to keep  
talking.

"John I think that you should know that I am in love."

"Oh you and Janine are serious then?" John said. He felt his heart  
drop in his chest and felt a slight pang of jealousy.

"No not Janine." Sherlock assured, his eyes still avoiding Johns.

"Oh, you've met someone new?" John could barely get the words out as  
he felt his heart crumble. The one person he had always loved, loves someone  
else. He couldn't stop himself from mentally hitting himself in the head. He  
should have told him how he had felt, he should have told him...

"No, I've known for a while."

Sherlock's words surprised John and couldn't for the life of him think of any  
other girls Sherlock would love. He thought a few seconds before saying what  
was on his mind.

"A man then?"

"Yes."

John's eyes widened, surprised in learning about his friend's sexuality.

"Is it Lestrade?"

"No! John don't be stupid, I'm making it rather obvious, am I not? Don't  
you notice my eyes dilate and my pulse quickens every time you're with  
me?"

John froze, wait was Sherlock implying that he was in love with... him?

"You love…"

"You John. Yes, I love you. Sorry if I disappointed you." Sherlock's  
face fell and he lowered his head, taking a step away from John.

"Wait Sherlock." John quickly grabbed Sherlock's wrist and pulled him  
back around so that the two men were face to face. Sherlock's eyes lit up in  
surprise at the turn in events.

"I'm not disappointed Sherlock. Disappointed is the last thing I would be  
feeling. I'm actually rather surprised and um... Flattered."

"That's it? You're just flattered?" Sherlock's eyes searched John in  
frustration, trying to read him but failing.

"For being a genius sometimes you're not so smart", John said, and in  
one quick motion he pulled Sherlock's face down to his own and pressed their lips  
together. Sherlock was shocked for a moment before relaxing and deepening the  
kiss. In that moment they both came to the realization that this was it. This  
was their goodbye. All the time spent together, all the cases, all the  
dangerous adventures, giggling at crime scenes, and saving lives. All of it had  
come to this and now they had finally admitted their love, but it was too late.  
There was no more Sherlock and John, no more detective and blogger, no more  
genius and doctor. Everything was about to be over and they could only have the  
memories to remind them of what used to be. The kiss longer than any John or  
Sherlock had ever had and they nearly passed out from the lack of air. When  
they finally parted John noticed Sherlock's cheeks were wet. The detective was  
crying, the machine of a man, was crying. They stood for a good solid minute,  
just staring into each other's eyes, taking in one last look at each other.  
Finally Sherlock stuck out his hand, John reached out and grabbed it.

"Goodbye." Sherlock said, with a firm shake of his hand, his face  
returning to its usual seriousness.

"Goodbye." John croaked out, his voice barely able to form the word.  
Sherlock then turned with a whip of his coat and walked towards the plane,  
flipping his collar up. John watched as he climbed the stairs, he watched as  
the plane sped down the runway, he watched as the plane took off. He watched  
until the plane was completely out of sight before turning around and walking  
towards the awaiting car. He slid into the back seat and noticed that Mycroft  
was sitting in the car on the phone. His eyes opened in alarm,

"How is that possible?" Mycroft shouted into the phone.

John waited till Mycroft was off the phone before asking,

"How is what possible?"

Mycroft's only answer was turning on the T.V in the car. The screen lit up and  
there before their very eyes was Moriarty repeating the same thing over and  
over again.

"Did you miss me?"

As terrifying as it was, John had never been happier to see the dangerous man's  
face.

"Does this mean..?"

"Yes John, my brother is needed."

John felt a smile spread across his face as he got back out of the car and  
stood waiting for Sherlock. 


End file.
